Garoto com a lua e a estrela na cabeça
by Aditi Shai
Summary: Quando nos encontramos diante de um grande mistério, não ousamos questionálo. Minha primeira fic! Espero que gostem! Segundo lugar no terceiro challenge da comunidade Hyoga x Shun Yaoi


Saint Seiya e todas as fontes de inspiração para essa fic não me pertencem. Caso contrário, eu teria feito Artes Plásticas, Música, Publicidade... Declarações e desabafos à parte, espero que se divirtam!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquele seria o meu último dia de solteiro. Eu não estava com medo. Como poderia ter medo de me casar com a June? Ela é bonita, inteligente, divertida. Eu não estava com medo, estava ansioso. Na verdade, eu precisava de conselhos sérios, de exemplos de vida, coisas assim. Tudo o que eu não tinha naquele momento. Era um aprendiz sem mestre.

Nós íamos nos casar em um sítio. Era o sonho da June. Eu não me opus em instante algum, eu não tinha preferências. Acho que ela deve ter sonhado muito com esse momento, passado anos de sua vida arquitetando, fantasiando esse dia. Não ia (nem pretendia!) estragar o seu sonho. Mas eu me sentia estranhamente incomodado. Toda aquela agitação unida à minha instabilidade emocional não me deixava pensar direito. Naquela tarde, eu saí sem avisar a ninguém.

Depois da minha décima briga com os manés do buffet, eu precisava esfriar a cabeça. Mas me diga seu eu posso?! Pois bem, eu tinha pedido lírios! É pedir muito? De todas as coisas da festa, a única que eu escolhi foram as flores. Eu queria lírios. Lírios! São as minhas favoritas... Mas falar "quero lírios" e "vovô viu a uva" para esses caras é a mesma coisa! Eles trouxeram rosas! ROSAS! Eu simplesmente ODEIO rosas! Não consigo ter apreço por elas.

- Senhor Shun, eis as flores. Belas, non? – A vontade que eu tive foi de pular em cima daquele falso francês com aquele falso sotaque e com aquele falso biquinho!

- Rosas.

- Sim, como o senhor pediu. – Queria ver se ele ia continuar sorrindo daquele jeito cínico se eu tivesse arrebentado a fuça dele.

- Olha, senhor Mignon – disse eu com um ar de desprezo. O pseudo-sobrenome do cara (eu disse que ele era um falso francês!) era Mignon! Meu Deus, como tem gente torpe nesse mundo. Muito cara-de-pau mesmo... – Eu pedi lírios! LÍRIOS, ESTRUPÍCIO! Tire esses lixos urucubaquentos daqui e traga as flores do contrato... AGORA!

- O senhor está exaltado. Non quer beber uma água? O senhor não pediu rosas, monsieur? – Aquilo já estava passando dos limites! Ele tinha me chamado de "monsieur"!!! Se achando poliglota porque sabia falar "non", "monsieur", "croissant", "soutien". Que ódio! Olha, pra alguém me fazer sentir ódio, precisa ter o dom. Aquele cara tinha.

- Chega! Não quero mais ouvir a sua voz! Não quero mais ver a sua cara, ouvir seu falso sotaque, nada disso, viu, senhor Mignon, Picanha ou o quer que seja! Eu quero minhas flores agora! Traga-as, por favor.

- Monsieur, o senhor está me ofendendo.

- Ofendendo?! Você me ofende, ofende a humanidade pelo simples fato de existir, caro senhor!

- Então, rosas vermelhas e não brancas? – Não podia crer!!!! Eu ia matá-lo sem dó nem piedade! Ele conseguiu me tirar do sério! E ainda faz essa cara de "são rosas ou não?"!! Eu sou muito controlado mesmo...

- VOCÊS PODIAM TER TRAZIDO CRAVOS, VIOLETAS DE SUPERMECADO, ATÉ GRAMA!! TUDO, MENOS ROSAS! – Eu estava a ponto de empalar aquele mergulhador de aquário! Aquele tampinha! Comecei a me desesperar. E se anta napoleônica não me trouxesse as flores? Eu precisava delas!!! Até que eu pensei na estratégia perfeita.

- Então, senhor Mignon, vai trazer meus lírios? – Perguntei tentando disfarçar os instintos assassinos que afloravam dentro de mim.

- Lírios, non? Não podem ser margaridas? Estão na moda, monsieur.

- Bem, o que o senhor acha disso: VOU ESTORNAR TODOS OS CHEQUES SE NÃO ME TROUXER OS MALDITOS LÍRIOS!

- Oui, monsieur. Lírios fresquinhos saindo. – A cara de pavor do pseudo-napoleão foi de dar risada. Mas a vida é assim, né? Mexeu no bolso, mexeu na existência do ser. Pelo menos, é o que muita gente pensa.

Eu tinha acabado de fazer minha última prova de roupa, eu estava muito bem, mas preferia meus tênis àqueles sapatos pretos. Estava pensando: o que leva as pessoas a se casarem com o mesmo tipo de roupa seja verão, seja inverno? É insano! Me lembro como se fosse hoje... Um calor dos deuses e eu lá com aquela roupa que mais parecia uma mortalha. A sensação de me livrar daquilo foi, foi...como posso dizer? Bem, foi bom. Como eu dizia, o lugar era enorme, muito arborizado, verdejante, saltitante, essas coisas. Fui me afastando daquela muvuca e os sons dos organizadores da festa foram se distanciando. Me sentia cada vez mais à vontade. Eu precisava dar um tempo. Era a velha história do "tudo está acontecendo tão rápido" e eu ainda não sabia se realmente queria aquilo. Às vezes, eu pensava "Claro que quero! Vou passar a minha vida inteira fugindo disso? Não quer ter uma família? Alguém pra quem voltar?", mas depois... "Não acha que se precipitou?". Um eterno Hamlet!! Ser ou não ser a todo instante... Eu sou mesmo muito confuso... A verdade é que eu estava em pânico, apavorado. Eu me sentia frágil como um copo de cristal. Acho que de fato eu podia quebrar a qualquer momento. E a June? Tão insegura quanto eu. Ela precisava de alguém forte ao seu lado. Eu precisava de alguém forte ao meu. Ou de alguém que pudesse completar a força que eu sabia que tinha, mas que não havia despertado... Não me lembro de ter me sentido tão apreensivo em toda a minha vida.

Estava muito quente, o ar parado, pleno verão. Como era dia de Ano Novo, eu ouvia de vez em quando, alguns fogos estourando. O Ano Novo começa assim que termina o Natal, né? Idéia da June casar nessa data. Não sei bem por quanto tempo andei até encontrar uma cachoeira. Na verdade, era mais um fiapo do que uma cachoeira. Apesar disso, fazia bastante barulho ao bater nas pedras. Era um lugar agradável: parecia um pequeno santuário perdido no meio das árvores daquela propriedade. Eu estava morrendo de calor, já tinha tirado a camisa, o sapato... Pensei um pouco se seria prudente tomar um banho ali. Depois me toquei que não tinha visto uma única alma durante todo o tempo em que estivera andando. Tirei o resto da roupa deixando-a embaixo de uma árvore e fui me molhar. Eu me sentia estranho. Quer dizer, eu tinha ganas de me cobrir. Estava... livre de mais, entende? Eu não ia conseguir ficar de pé, aquele ventinho passando em certas partes...Não ia dar. Acabei sentando nas pedras mesmo. Eu sentia a água fria pelo meu corpo quente. Depois de um tempo, fui perdendo a inibição, a vergonha das árvores e das pedras (as únicas coisas do local), e me levantei. A sensação era muito boa. A água fria descia devagar pelo meu corpo e o ar quente batia causando um choquinho agradável. Já estava me sentindo o próprio Tarzan no meio daquelas folhagens. Deitei nas pedras colocando meus braços atrás da cabeça. Eu podia ver o sol através da copa das árvores que cercavam o local e água geladinha abrandava as queimaduras que ele causava.

Ah, eu poderia ter ficado naquele lugar pra sempre... Pensando da vida, no que eu estava prestes a fazer. Desejei que tudo sumisse: prova de roupa, anão de jardim, festa, noiva... Até minha noiva eu queria que não existisse... Quando achei que já tinha ficado muito tempo ali, me sentei. Foi uma manobra mais que estúpida! Minhas costas simplesmente trincaram e eu fiquei parado esperando que tudo se ajeitasse para poder ir embora. Me levantei e abri os olhos. Doeu! Nunca mais faço dessas. Estava prestes a abandonar o fiapo quando vi algo que não me agradou muito. Aliás, nem um pouco. Era uma pessoa, para ser mais específico, um homem sentado em uma pedra à margem do riachinho que o fiapo formava. Quando ele percebeu que eu o tinha visto, se levantou tirando brevemente seu chapéu preto para me cumprimentar e sair.

- Ei, espera aí! Onde pensa que vai? – Gritei quase caindo naquela porcaria. Ele parou e ficou me olhando de cima a baixo e eu lá com o meu melhor olhar inquisidor. Ele sorriu e colocou alguma coisa na boca. Mastigava como quem come um chiclete. Chegou a dar um risinho pegando mais uma coisa e comendo. Foi aí que eu me toquei, eu estava peladão! E na frente de um cara que eu nem sabia quem era. Fui logo pegar minhas roupas e tentei vesti-las sem tirar os olhos do sujeito. Eu ia tirar satisfações! Que folga! Onde já se viu ficar bisbilhotando os outros!? Meu corpo estava úmido e a calça não queria passar. Pude ouvir os risinhos que ele dava.

- Espera só eu terminar...aqui. Esse cara... vai... ver uma coisa. – Não sei porquê nunca consegui ser muito ameaçador... Colocar a camisa foi uma luta à parte. Assim que consegui me vestir, vi que ele não estava mais lá. Devia ter saído enquanto eu estava preso na minha camisa. Entrei na mata querendo achar o cara. Naquela hora, dei graças por não estar de cueca, maldita calça grudenta! Onde teria ido aquele voyeur? Andei um bocado até sair em uma estradinha de terra batida e vermelha margeada de árvores floridas. Fiquei fascinado! A maioria devia ser jasmin, o cheiro denuncia. Parei diante de uma delas e nem sei quanto tempo perdi ali. Saí do meu transe ao ouvir a voz de um homem que sugira ao meu lado sem que eu percebesse.

- Você se casa hoje, não é? – Disse ele olhando para as árvores à sua frente. Eu o observava de soslaio: usava um chapéu preto. Era o voyeur! Sabe que eu percebi na hora, mas não liguei? Nem eu entendi muito. Na verdade, eu não me importava mais com o fato de ele ter ficado me observando no banho.

- Sim. - A pergunta dele me intrigou. Um cara no meio do nada, vestido com aquelas roupas pra lá de anos 70 (se bem que hoje em dia nem se pode mais definir o que é tendência ou o que não é), perguntando sobre algo que era só meu, quer dizer, muito íntimo. Não tínhamos muitos amigos, eu e June. No máximo, viriam à festa uns 50 convidados e olhe lá. Aquele cara, certamente não estava na lista. Então, de onde ele tinha vindo? Ele não parecia ser dali. Aliás, ele não parecia ser de lugar nenhum. Não havia casas ali e cidade, só a uns 30 km. E como ele sabia do meu casamento? Eu não era famoso. Pelo contrário, era só um dos muitos pré-maridos que existem no mundo. Nada de mais. Isso tudo passou pela minha cabeça em segundos e logo desapareceu. Ele não me incomodava. Na verdade, eu senti como se pudesse conversar com ele durante eras e sobre qualquer coisa.

- A primeira das duas expressões do mais divino dos sentimentos. – Ele permanecia observando as árvores e eu mantinha o meu olhar. Logo, ele se dirigiu a uma delas subindo no tronco para pegar uma flor. Eu o acompanhei com os olhos e não pude evitar a pergunta:

- E que sentimento é esse? – Ele desceu da árvore virando-se pra mim com os olhos fechados e sorrindo. Chegou perto com uma flor nas mãos me entregando ao mesmo tempo em que abria os olhos.

- O amor. - Os olhos dele pareciam feitos de diamante. Eu nunca tinha visto olhos daquela cor, um azul que não existia em lugar nenhum, só naqueles olhos. Nada na natureza podia se equiparar àquela cor... Eles não eram só bonitos, mas eram cristalinos, verdadeiros. Dariam sentido à frase "sem sombras no olhar". A camisa que ele usava era de botões (certamente, alguns números menores do que o ideal) e estava aberta até pouco acima do umbigo: colares com pingentes de diversas crenças pendiam pelo peito dele, mas um me chamou atenção por ser ostensivo em relação aos outros: um crucifixo dourado incrustado de pedras. Ele estava um pouco escondido pela camisa por ter o cordão mais compridos de todos os que ele usava. Estranho como destoava do resto. Eu peguei a flor que me oferecia sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto. Percorri seu corpo em busca de alguma informação, de alguma pista que pudesse me dizer de onde ele vinha. Se bem que depois de todo aquele papo de amor, daqueles colares de tudo quanto é crença, aquelas roupas... Achei que fosse um desgarrado de Woodstock que parou no tempo. Mas, no fundo, eu sentia que não era isso. Ele era muito mais que um hippie ou qualquer dessas coisas. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo: eu com aquela cara de "mas hein" e ele sorrindo. Uma brisa quente começou a bater e foi ficando mais forte fazendo o chapéu dele voar longe. Quando os fios do cabelo dele esvoaçaram e reluziram no sol eu podia jurar que eram feitos de ouro. Nunca tinha visto uma pessoa assim. A expressão dele era a mesma: sorrindo com as mãos no bolso da calça. Eu tentava segurar o meu cabelo, estava contra o vento e mal conseguia enxergar. Nesse momento, pude perceber uma marca sobre a sua sobrancelha esquerda. Eu achei que era uma tatuagem. Lá estava naquele mesmo azul, uma lua e uma estrela que não eram nem muito grandes nem muito pequenas. Era estranho como elas harmonizavam com o rosto dele.

- Primeira expressão máxima? – De onde tinha vindo aquilo? Eu queria saber quem ele era e, em vez disso, me sai aquela pergunta absurda! Ele se virou e começou a caminhar. Eu o seguia ao seu lado intrigado. Quando ele andava, beliscava um pouco a terra como se quisesse sentir mais o chão.

- Isso mesmo. O amor entre um casal é feito de duas coisas: uma delas é o amor universal que te impede de me jogar na frente de um carro, por exemplo. Esse tipo de amor nos impõe um primeiro sacrifício. Você deixa de ser de você por um instante. Você abre mão de você naquele segundo e se torna só amor. Algumas pessoas só vivem para esse amor e acabam se tornando o próprio amor. – Ele ia falando com o olhar pregado no horizonte daquela estrada que não parecia ter fim.

- Algumas pessoas?

- Sim. Gandhi por exemplo. Os médicos sem fronteiras, os caras do Greenpeace (apesar de serem um pouco radicais) e tantas outras pessoas que não são "famosas" ou que não estão ligadas à nenhuma instituição.

- Mas e a segunda expressão? – De novo! Minha língua não seguia minhas ordens! Qualquer pessoa sensata teria dado o fora dali, mas eu sentia vontade de ficar, de saber mais e, ao mesmo tempo, queria ir embora.

- Filhos. Mas essa só é válida pra quem se casa é lógico. Quer dizer, não é aquela história de papel passado, Igreja como se diz por aí em uma deturpação da palavra "casamento". Casamento é um estado de espírito. O estado de sacrifício máximo. Existem várias formas de se casar e não precisa ser algo ligado ao sexo. Só é preciso haver a necessidade de perpetuação desse amor que, logicamente, está dentro do amor universal. O resultado desse desejo é o filho em todas as significações que esse termo possui.

Aquele papo era muito doido, eu admito. E ele falava como se tivesse decorado tudo aquilo, como se tivesse a obrigação de me dizer aquelas coisas. Ficamos caminhando em silêncio durante um tempo. Sinceramente, não sei dizer por que continuei com aquilo. Talvez eu estivesse tão absorto em problemas, em dúvidas, que precisava espairecer. Aquele andarilho (agora eu o tinha definido como "andarilho") só veio a calhar. Se bem que o papo dele me fazia lembrar o tempo todo de que era o dia do meu casamento. Ventava de leve e eu podia ver a marca constantemente. "Que tipo de pessoa faz uma tatuagem dessa? Em cima da sobrancelha?". Logo ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Quem você gostaria de ser? – Pergunta mais que despropositada.

- Eu? Acho que eu mesmo já está bom.

- Você não gostaria de ser eu? – Disse ele parando e me olhando de um jeito que eu não sabia se era malícia ou mistério. Fiquei na dúvida. Por que eu iria querer ser ele?

- Por que eu iria querer ser você?

- A melhor resposta que eu já ouvi até hoje. – Ele sorriu e continuamos a andar. Eu queria fazer perguntas a ele e queria ele continuasse a fazer algumas pra mim. Nunca se sentiu assim? Como se não tivesse controle da situação? Eu estava exatamente desse jeito. Não esperei o seu próximo passo.

- Por que está descalço? – Pergunta podre, eu sei.

- Você não tem pergunta mais interessante pra fazer? – Lembro a cara de decepção que ele fez quando ouviu isso. Mas logo voltou a sorrir virando-se para horizonte.

- Eu adoro o cheiro de jasmim. Você não? – Parecia uma criança feliz abrindo os braços como se com eles pudesse abraçar o mundo.

- Sim, eu gosto. – Eu não conseguia dar continuidade à conversa. Ele sim parecia ter o domínio da situação. Se sentou no chão e bateu com a mão ao seu lado me convidando a fazer o mesmo.

- O vento da tarde é inigualável. Uma sensação que levo na memória todos os dias. – Aquilo já estava indo longe de mais! Quem era aquele cara, meu Deus?! Decidi que ia fazer perguntas concretas!

- Quantos anos você tem? – Perceba que pergunta pertinente eu tinha feito!

- Não sei. Não tenho certeza. – Realmente...

- Não sabe?? – Como ele não sabia?!

- Eu deveria saber? – Bem, deveria. Mas eu não disse isso a ele. Comecei a achar que ele não era desse mundo.

- De onde você vem?

- Estou aqui. Isso é o suficiente pra mim e deveria ser pra você também. – Ele se levantou e me ofereceu a mão. As respostas que ele me dava me pareciam mecânicas, decoradas como o que ele tinha me dito quando começamos a conversar.

- Suficiente pra mim?

- Você precisa melhorar suas perguntas. Definitivamente. Aliás, você sabe responder?

- Responder?

- Aí, você só sabe perguntar! E responder, você sabe?

- Eu o incomodo com minhas perguntas? – Ele não parecia irritado. Apenas fazia constatações de forma tediosa e enfadonha. A mim, ele parecia cansado.

- Você só sabe perguntar mesmo... Melhor, não acha? Seria péssimo se você tivesse respostas para tudo e para todos. Mas , mudando de assunto... – Como se tivéssemos conversado muito – Qual é o seu lugar secreto?

- Lugar secreto? – Era o que me faltava! De onde ele tirava aquelas dúvidas? Estava começando a achar que teria sido melhor não ter encontrado com esse cara e ter deixado que meus problemas me consumissem naquela cachoeira.

- É. Onde você vai quando quer fazer uma coisa e não quer que ninguém fique sabendo? – Ele parecia mais animado. Eu podia sentir o entusiasmo em cada palavra da sua frase. Mudara de atitude de repente.

- Como um segredo?

- Isso! Com um segredo... – Pensei um pouco e cheguei à conclusão que eu não tinha esse tal "lugar secreto".

- Eu não tenho um lugar secreto!

- Não seja mentiroso. – Me disse pausadamente como uma criancinha. Era até engraçado.

- Mas é verdade, eu não tenho!

- Vamos, você é mais inteligente que isso!

- Ei, não precisa ofender!

- Não precisa ser um lugar! Pode ser uma pessoa, uma comida, um objeto... várias possibilidades! – Fiquei com aquela cara de "passa ou repassa" enquanto ele me olhava ansioso.

- Quer uma dica?

- Ora, se nem eu sei o meu lugar secreto como você pode saber? Talvez eu não tenha um...

- Ainda. – Como assim? Ele ia me arranjar um?

- Como assim?

- Gostaria ter um?- Ele estava me oferecendo a possibilidade de ter um local para onde eu poderia fugir quando quisesse! Eu tinha que aceitar! Era como ganhar um prêmio sem ter preenchido cupom!

- Eu gostaria sim.

- Então, vamos lá! – Mais do que contente, ele pegou a minha mão e me arrastou pela estrada. E eu pensava "Seja o que Deus quiser" e eu esperava que Ele quisesse uma coisa boa! Não dizíamos nada um a outro e ao mesmo tempo dizíamos tudo pelo simples fato estarmos indo juntos a um mesmo lugar. Ele parou de supetão na frente de umas árvores (ainda jasmineiros), e fez sinal para que o esperasse. Fiquei parado enquanto ele entrava nas folhagem densa. Pude ouvir mais alguns fogos e o fantasma do meu casamento começou a me rondar novamente. Naquela hora, eu desejei que aquele cara voltasse logo, eu rezava para que ele aparecesse. Estava com... saudade? Saudade dele? Eu nem o conhecia direito! Mas eu o queria de volta ao meu lado... Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para que reaparecesse entre as folhas como se unindo a elas e me puxasse delicadamente ao seu encontro. Me segurava firme pela mão me dizendo que eu podia confiar nele. Na verdade, eu também achei naquele momento que ele estivesse com medo de que eu fosse embora.

- Vamos? – Perguntou com os olhos brilhando. Aqueles olhos... Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos e eu senti seu hálito quente. Era como fogo de tão quente. Senti meu coração inflamar e crescer dentro do meu peito. Sentia como se mel me preenchesse por dentro. Apenas concordei com a cabeça sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo. Será que ele era uma sereia? Não... Talvez, um boto. Só podia ser uma dessas coisas mitológicas! Esse poder que ele exercia sobre mim, me enfeitiçando a cada minuto. Céus, como eu estava confuso... Como sempre, né? Ele me deu um sorriso amigável e me levou mata adentro. Tudo bem que todo mundo pensa besteira quando se fala essa história de moita, mato, mas eu só pensava que seria mais uma chance que eu teria de ficar do lado dele. Eu não podia negar: ele me agradava muito... O que eu estava pensando!? Nós começamos a subir (não sei como, não havia montanhas naquele lugar). Andávamos cada vez mais rápido e o cheiro de terra , flores, frutas, começava a inebriar meus sentidos.

- Onde está me levando? – Perceba que eu demorei um tempo para fazer essa pergunta.

- Eu não sei ainda. Mas não se preocupe. Saberei quando chegarmos. – Muito reconfortante! Hoje, eu reflito e só posso pensar que eu estava tomado por um feitiço mesmo... Bem, andamos um pouquinho mais até chegarmos a uma clareira. Novamente, me senti em um santuário: cheiro de frutas e flores de diversos tipos enchiam aquele pequeno lugar. Eu olhava vidrado o alaranjado do sol tingir o céu e se encontrar com as copas floridas das árvores. Ele ainda estava ao meu lado segurando minha mão. Me olhava com carinho.

- Você gostou? – Ele me puxou cheio de ansiedade no olhar.

- É lindo... – Respondi simplesmente e com uma sinceridade que eu nem lembrava ter.

- Eu sabia que ia gostar! Vem. – Ele se jogou na grama me convidando a sentar ao seu lado.

- O sol já vai se pôr e o ciclo da vida estará fechado. O ciclo se inicia quando o sol nasce e termina quando ele se põe. Quanta bobagem... – Disse apoiando os braços nos joelhos olhando para o céu.

- Bobagem?

- A noite não conta? – Ele se virou sorridente. Nem tive tempo de esboçar uma resposta – A noite é um período de transição. Nela, são tomadas as decisões que permitem que o dia seja possível. Não se pode ignorá-la, não acha?

Bem... eu confesso que estou confuso de mais para...

- Eu sei que está e eu vou te ajudar. É o casamento, não é?

- Ah – Suspirei – É sim. Mas acho que não é só isso...

- O que é então? - Ele se levantou e foi pegar uma fruta na árvore.

- Bem... eu não sei se quero me casar. Me acho covarde, medroso, um fraco de espírito. Cada dia que passa eu desgosto mais de mim... Não sei mais o que pensar de mim ou do mundo... – Nesse momento, eu me sentia o mais inferior do seres. Tão perdido e sozinho, me odiando por tudo que tinha feito, pelas decisões que tinha tomado. Não me lembro de ter passado por essa sensação antes ou depois. Ele sorriu pra mim e colocou a mão no meu ombro. Eu sentia que ia começar a chorar, mas me segurei.

- Realmente, é muita dúvida para uma pessoa só. Mas ninguém sabe tudo! A única coisa de que se tem certeza no mundo é a morte. Aí é que está a beleza da vida. – Ele falou sorrindo ainda mais e abrindo os braços.

- A beleza da vida está em morrer? – Perguntei choroso e incrédulo.

- Não. Está em se saber que ela vai acabar, ué?

- O que há de belo em se saber que mal a gente nasce, já caminha pra morte? – Algumas lágrimas já começavam a escapar dos meus olhos.

- Shun... Escute, meu amor, a vida só tem sentido se existir a morte. O feio só existe se houver o bonito. Tendo consciência disso, podemos entender melhor o que é viver. – Ele falava sorridente me olhando com doçura, o olhar de uma mãe eu diria... Me senti um bebê pronto pra chorar. Foi o que aconteceu.

- Mas eu não sei o que fazer! Estou em frangalhos! Irritado! Cansado... Muito cansado... Hoje mesmo eu fui muito grosso com o cara do bufê. Eu não quero ser assim, agir desse jeito idiota e, depois, ficar procurando justificar essas merdas que eu faço... – Despejava aquilo em sussurros soluçantes enquanto ele mantinha o olhar em mim. Subitamente, ele me abraçou pelos ombros e me acariciava tentando me acalmar. E eu chorava. Como eu chorava!!

- A maioria das pessoas faz isso, mas você não.

- Como não? Acabei de falar que faço! – Começou a limpar o meu rosto cuidadoso. Nunca tinha recebido um carinho daquele...

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Vou te ajudar. Olhe, coma isso, vai fazer bem. – Ele pegou a fruta que tinha colhido a pouco e abriu com as mãos. Me entregou uma banda e começou comer a outra.

- O que é isso?

- Maracujá. Doce. Vai te acalmar. Confie em mim. – Virei na boca um pouquinho. Tinha gosto de... não sei como explicar. Ele tirou um pedacinho de chocolate do bolso da calça e me entregou.

- É melhor com chocolate. – Disse sorrindo. – Esse deve ser o gosto da vida: nem doce, nem amargo. – Ele começou a cantarolar uma canção que pra mim parecia muito triste. E comecei a chorar de novo. Em bicas.

- Realmente, você está com muitos problemas... – Me abraçou de novo e me deu um beijo na testa. – Vamos, me diga o que você tem, meu amor... – Falou tão docemente comigo... Eu estava tão carente, tão triste, tão farto. Me joguei nos braços dele pedindo, inconscientemente, por um pouco mais de carinho.

- Eu não agüento mais! Estou cansado! Destruído por dentro! Meu coração está partido, consumido pelos meus problemas, minhas angústias... Não sobrou nada pra mim! Como posso satisfazer alguém desse jeito, me diga? Como posso ter filhos desse jeito? Estou tão triste... – Ele me alisava e continuava cantando.

- Calma, baby. Todos nós temos problemas e eles não poupam esforços para nos destruir. É da natureza deles...

- Mas eu já paguei minha dívida, não acha? Por que eles não me deixam em paz? Já me rasgaram por dentro...Estou dilacerado, derrotado, horrível de se ver... Se eu fosse o que sou por dentro, daria nojo de olhar... - O choro estava diminuindo e ele me encarou sorrindo.

- Sente-se melhor? – Apenas enxuguei o rosto. – Você é tão lindo por dentro quanto é por fora, meu amor.

- Então, eu devo ser feio de doer! – Falei irônico e desesperançoso.

- Sabe qual é um dos maiores defeitos das pessoas? Falsa modéstia.

- Quer dizer que me acha bonito? – Perguntei despropositado não estranhando a minha própria pergunta. Ele sorriu alisando meu cabelo.

- Você é perfeito. A mais bela das criaturas dessa terra, meu amor. – Há algum tempo, havia uma coisa que ele falava que estava me incomodando...

- Por que está me chamando de "meu amor"?

- Porque eu te amo. – Ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo!

- Você só pode estar brincando! – Pela primeira vez naquela conversa, eu parecia ter controle da situação. Aquele cara estava pirando!

- Você não pode me amar! Nem me conhece! Além disso, eu vou me casar! Já tenho quem me ame...

- Impossível. Você é lindo de mais.

- E o que isso tem ver? – Ele era muito carinhoso, mas matinha um olhar firme que me passava segurança... Mas o que eu estava pensando!?

- A beleza é uma ofensa ao mundo feio. Você ofende com sua beleza perfeita. – Fiquei sem palavras... Que idéia era aquela? Quem era ele, meu Deus? E ele continuava a sorrir...

- Sabe, a gente não pode encarar o mundo só com um sorriso...

- Shun, eu te amo.

- Pára com isso! O que é você afinal? – Pronto, tinha recomeçado a chorar.

- Realmente, você não sabe nada sobre o amor... – Ele me abraçou com força e me deixei levar. Senti um calor me invadir e eu fui amolecendo nos seus braços. Fomos deitando aos poucos na grama e o sol ia se pondo...Me encolhi e ele me envolveu. Como pode, né? Eu nunca, na minha vida, me imaginei procurando carinho nos braços de um homem! E de um homem que eu nem conhecia!

- Esse foi o seu último choro da noite, baby?

- Não quero mais chorar...

- E não vai. Não por essa noite pelo menos!

- Como você pode dizer que me ama? – Eu já estava mais calmo.

- Porque simplesmente sei. Explicar o amor chega a ser uma heresia...

- Mas você tentou fazer isso hoje à tarde... – Eu estava pressentindo isso. Nossas vozes foram abaixando de tom, nossos corpos começavam a se aproximar de forma... diferente. Acabei entrando naquele jogo sem questionar, sem querer pensar. Quando a gente se encontra diante de um grande mistério, não ousamos questioná-lo. Era isso que acontecia naquela hora.

- Não existe definição para o amor. O amor revela-se simplesmente por ser amor, invade e fim... Já dizia o... – Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos semi-cerrados... O que eu estava prestes a fazer? Eu fiz. Eu sentia gana de fazer e fiz: me estiquei e joguei a minha boca na dele.. Senti mel preencher nossas bocas e comecei a pensar que não conseguira sair daquele beijo nem que eu quisesse. Naquela noite, fiz algo que nem nos meus devaneios mais profundos existiria: amor com um homem. E não foi só uma vez. Foram duas, três, quatro... nove vezes! Eu não sentia o tempo passar. Na verdade, era como se não houvesse tempo, a noite parecia que ia durar pra sempre. Ali, eu amei, seja nas palavras que ele me dizia, nos carinhos que me dava, me ensinando o amor de um jeito que... Eu estava no meu nono orgasmo quando senti o cansaço atingir o meu corpo. Eu podia ver a alegria no rosto cansado dele, seus olhos entreabertos me encarando, nossas testas molhadas de suor grudadas uma na outra e as respirações se misturando... Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas foi...foi lindo. Nunca mais tive a chance fazer amor como fiz naquela noite... Fiz menção a deitá-lo na grama para poder esticar minhas pernas.

- Fica mais um pouquinho dentro de mim... – Ele murmurou cheio de manha. Não neguei o pedido abraçando-o delicadamente. Olhava dentro daqueles olhos azuis... Impossível não ficar hipnotizado. Ele me sorriu de volta. Decorei seu rosto que vi de todos os jeitos naquela noite: chorando, sorrindo, preocupado, ansioso... e a marca. A lua e a estrela na cabeça. Aquilo tinha que ser alguma coisa... Deitei-o, então, na grama e ele se encolheu ao meu lado embaixo do meu braço. Olhei para o céu enquanto ele emitia sons que parecia risinhos contidos. A noite estava linda, a mais linda noite que eu pude contemplar. Talvez eu estivesse achando tudo divino, tudo maravilhoso naquele momento.

- O que você fez comigo? – Perguntei me sentindo leve e confortável.

- Isso só pode ser respondido por você, meu amor. – Agarrou-se a mim roçando o nariz na minha pele. Meu coração batia tão rápido que achei que podia falhar a qualquer momento. Senti medo de... perdê-lo?

- Nós... nos amamos? – Perguntei tímido. Como se pudesse haver timidez entre nós depois de tudo aquilo!

- E como! – Ele respondeu animado se sentando ao meu lado – Mas é só por essa noite... – falou me dando um selinho. Me revoltei! Eu não queria que ele fosse, não queria me lembrar dos problemas, não queria voltar a ser covarde...

- Isso aqui é um conto de fadas por um acaso?! Só falta perdemos o sapatinho de cristal!

- Ora, é o sacrifício. Não se pode ficar no paraíso pra sempre.

- Sacrifício?

- Eita, meu amor, você está meio lento, né não? Amor é sacrifício. Sempre.

- Posso ficar no paraíso se não fizer nada de errado. – Repliquei aos comentários felizes que ele fazia.

- Você não pode decidir isso. Não cabe a você dizer onde fica.

- Estou no paraíso e não posso negar... – Passei as mãos nele, no seu rosto, sentido as cavidades, o óleo da pele... – Você é um anjo?

- O que você acha? – Ele falou saindo de perto e se esticando para pegar um flor.

- Eu acho que você é um anjo que Deus mandou pra mim. Pra me ensinar o amor, a amar. – Ele chegou perto me olhando firme. Sorriu de novo. O melhor e mais lindo sorriso do mundo.

- Acredita nisso?

- Quero acreditar.

- Então, serei um anjo. Só seu. – Que privilégio ele me dava! Dei-lhe um beijo delicioso... Ele retribuía com gosto e me deixava muito feliz. – Ainda não sei o seu nome.

- Que nome gostaria que eu tivesse? – Ele perguntou candidamente.

- Ora, você não tem nome?

- Eu não disse isso, meu amor. Eu perguntei que nome você gostaria que eu tivesse? – Era o que me faltava!

- Que tal "Boris"?

- Eu tive um passarinho com esse nome. Esqueci na chuva e ele morreu na dia seguinte...

- Desculpe... Então "Dimitri"?

- Nomes russos por quê?

- Você me lembra a Rússia.

- Já esteve lá?

- Não.

- Então como pode dizer que eu te lembro a Rússia?

- É só um palpite, ué?

- Então tá. Mas me arranje um nome bom, com poucos i's para dar mais sorte. – Nunca ouvi falar nisso, mas...

- Que tal "Alexis"?

- Parece marca de relógio.

- Mas é um nome imperial. Filho do czar Nicolau!

- Talvez por isso pareça marca de relógio. – Cheio de marra.

- Alexei. Pronto.

- É...Aprovado. – Ele sorriu é me deu mais uma flor. Mania de me dar flores que ele tinha.

- Eu te amo, Alexei... – Eu disse, pela primeira vez.

- Já vai amanhecer...

- Quero me casar com você. – Eu estava começando a ficar louco com a idéia de perdê-lo. Aquele história de tudo acabar com o amanhecer...

- Não pode. Você já tem uma noiva. – Ele falou sério começando a catar suas roupas.

- Eu não quero mais ela. Quero você! Eu preciso de você me guiando, por favor. – Fui muito sincero. Eu queria ele. Muito.

- Não. Nem insista porque a resposta será sempre "não". Vai, veste a sua roupa que você tem uma noiva te esperando! Ela precisa de você... – Percebia certa tristeza em sua voz... Se ele queria também, por que não podíamos ficar juntos?

- Mas eu...

- Não. Você vai casar com ela e ter filhos. Prometa pra mim.

- Mas eu queria ficar aqui para sempre com você. – Eu o via se vestir devagar, se arrumando. Comecei a colocar a roupa esperando a resposta dele.

- Você não vai querer me ver de manhã, baby. Nem vai lembrar de mim quando amanhecer! – Uma constatação triste...

- Não quero me esquecer de você... – Estávamos prontos e me permiti dar um abraço nele e chorar um pouquinho...

- Então, fique com isso. Gostou desse desde o primeiro momento que viu, não foi? – Tirou o crucifixo e colocou no meu pescoço. – Guarde com você e quando estiver para morrer, dê a um de seus filhos, aquele que precisar mais. Entendeu?

- Entendi... – Me dei por vencido... Não havia jeito – Posso te dar um beijo?

- De despedida? – Ele me encarava com aqueles olhos que... Eles não me contariam mentiras. Tenho certeza.

- É.

- De jeito nenhum! Não vamos nos despedir! Eu vou aonde o verdadeiro amor vai.

- Então, enquanto eu for sincero com os meus sentimentos...

- Estarei lá! Pode ter certeza! E eu ainda tenho que te contar o meu nome verdadeiro! – Ele deu salto pra traz animado e apenas parou esperando que eu fosse embora...

- Então, eu vou... Minha mulher está me esperando!

- Vai com fé, meu amor! – O sol finalmente saiu e foi só eu olhar para o céu e me virar para ele não estar mais lá. Meu...amor... Lá estava eu naquela mesma estrada, com os mesmos jasmineiros, os mesmos fogos de pré-Ano Novo... Daí que eu me toquei! Ainda não tinha passado o Ano Novo! Meu casamento! Eu deveria ter perdido meu casamento! Ele seria na noite, na passagem do ano, mas ainda ouvia os fogos da pré-festa. O que tinha acontecido? O que foi aquela noite? Quem era aquele homem com quem me deitei, com quem aprendi o que o amor nos faz sentir, como a vida se resume a amar? Não perdi meu casamento. Havia muita bebida, as pessoas vieram, os fogos da passagem... Mas eu sempre me pegava pensando nele.

Será que aconteceu? Eu me pergunto o tempo todo! Será que ele esteve aqui? De onde ele veio? De uma prece? Do céu? Todos os dias da minha vida, eu vivi intensamente na esperança de vê-lo novamente: em uma praça lotada, em um rua vazia. Talvez no dia seguinte ou no ano que vem. Eu queria acreditar que o veria de novo! Quanto mais eu desejava um beijo dele, mais gosto eu sentia em viver... Cumpri todas as promessas que fiz: estou aqui na minha cama agora, meus três filhos de um lado e June, minha mulher, do outro. Ainda estou com o crucifixo na minha mão. Ele precisa me contar o nome dele! Me deve isso! Estou me desgrudando, minha mão pende na de June. Sinto que meu corpo não quer mais ser meu...

- June, crianças, não quero que fiquem tristes. – Eu preciso dizer isso a eles. Minha voz está muito fraca... - Apenas uma parte de mim vai embora. Para onde eu vou é muito longe para levar esse corpo junto. Será como uma casca velha abandonada... Não há nada de triste com cascas velhas, não é? Deixem-me ir... – Estiquei meu braço entregando o crucifixo ao meu filho do meio recebendo um beijo dele na minha mão. Ouço o choro e os "não me deixe". Não tenho forças para chorar. Sentirei muita falta deles... Mas é melhor não ficar pensando muito nisso se não vou acabar virando um espírito desencarnado.

- Pronto. Está feito. Então, é assim que é morrer? Não vejo nada, tudo está branco... Chegou a hora de encontrar... Deus? Deve haver um guia por aqui, sei lá. Talvez, um anjo da guarda...

- Estou orgulhoso! Fez tudo direitinho! –A voz... A presença... Ele é um anjo afinal! Eu tenho certeza que é ele!

- Você... veio! – Aqui está ele. Com a mesma roupa, o mesmo chapéu, os pés descalços... Só faltam os colares...

- Ué, eu tinha que te contar meu nome! Eu prometi! – É a mesma visão! A mesma daquele dia! Vou abraçá-lo! Eu preciso!

- Estou tão feliz, Alexei! – Me agarro a ele na certeza de que não o deixarei nem que Deus me mandasse. – Onde estão seus colares?

- Ora, você acha que foi o único que precisava da minha assessoria?

- E ainda me diz isso na cara dura!? – Me afasto fingindo estar morrendo de ciúme. Eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Ciumento, é?

- Na verdade, não. De todos a que você ajudou, você escolheu a mim. Voltou pra mim. Estou certo? – Ele apenas sorri e me dá um beijo. Aquele beijo por que vivi, pelo qual vale a pena esperar uma vida inteira para sentir de novo. O gosto de mel, o calor... Ele se desgruda de minha boca me levando pela mão por aquela imensidão branca.

- Vejo que deu o crucifixo.

- Como você me fez prometer. – Ele está me abraçando com carinho. Que saudade eu estava...

- Pra quem deu? – Eu sabia que ele ia perguntar!

- Como se não soubesse...

- Ora, e eu sei tudo por um acaso?

- Se comporta como se soubesse...

- Ficou manhoso agora, é? – Ele fala sorridente como sempre se colocando à minha frente me abraçando pela cintura. – Para quem deu o colar, meu amor? – Minou minhas defesas! Há quanto tempo eu queria ouvir a voz dele me chamando de "meu amor"? Ele beija delicadamente meu rosto e apenas respondo...

- Para o meu filho do meio. O único com uma lua e uma estrela na cabeça...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A história foi baseada no livro _O Pequeno Príncipe_ e na música "The boy with a moon anda star on his head" do Cat Stevens

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do que escrevi! É minha primeira fic (se forem deixar reviews, por favor, sejam benevolentes...). Eu quero deixar um agradecimento para todos que me influenciaram: VALEU! E um "thank you!" mais que especial ao Yusuf Islam (antes Cat Stevens) que muda o nosso modo de pensar e viver com suas músicas sinceras, transparentes e maravilhosas!! O mundo seria melhor se todos pudessem amá-lo um pouquinho, não acham? Eu não me canso de fazer propaganda dele!

Trecho retirado do livro _O Pequeno Príncipe _


End file.
